


Scion

by AllexisWrites, MaskedAgony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Romance, Canonical Character Death, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, POV Kylo Ren, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Relationship(s), Romance, Science Fiction, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllexisWrites/pseuds/AllexisWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedAgony/pseuds/MaskedAgony
Summary: A runaway, black market weapons dealer finds herself detained by the First Order after a negotiation on a foreign planet. Gaining the interest of General Armitage Hux, she’s given the ultimatum of life with the First Order or for a thief's death. However, Supreme Leader Snoke and Kylo Ren sense there is more to Hux’s new muse than meets the eye. The fiery redhead proves to hold a facade which is not lost on the Master of the Knights of Ren. Can the revelation of her lineage become Ren’s greatest test of allegiance to the First Order?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Scion

**Author's Note:**

> Scion:
> 
> : DESCENDANT, CHILD  
> especially : a descendant of a wealthy, aristocratic, or influential family

She pulled the blanket close around her petite frame. No matter how many blankets she piled on top of her body or layers of clothes she put on while she slept on that hard cot, her pale skin was always riddled with pronounced goosebumps. That’s what she got for hiding out on an ice ridden planet.

A good night's sleep was seemingly impossible to get in that atmosphere. Even with the stolen freighter’s heating system on full blast, it couldn’t beat the harsh temperatures that Csilla had to offer to its inhabitants. The woman on the cot tossed and turned the entire night; only able to sleep in hour intervals. It constantly felt as if hypothermia was constantly going to begin to set in and act as a silent killer.

Elara Kye lay on the cot, her back aching from the stiffness of the makeshift bed, staring up at the ceiling. She watched as the charcoal gray metal ceiling became engulfed in sunlight that showed through the front window of the ship. The sun rises were a beauty to behold and were an honest work of beauty. The glaciers that made up the majority of the planet’s terrain shimmered and glittered as the ball of fire rose over the polar ice caps. Elara only had the pleasure of witnessing the sight on her first day on Csilla.

The sunlight covered nearly three fourths of the ceiling, signalling to the exhausted being on the cot that it was time to get up and begin her day.

Elara slowly sat up from the cot, groaning in discomfort as sharp pains shot up her back from the stiffness of her sleeping patterns. Her long legs swung over the side of the cot and she reached for the heavy duty boots she’d acquired from a local Chiss to help her maneuver the terrain. Once they were tied tightly and secured, she stood. The blanket she covered herself with was wrapped around her body while she rose from the cot. Sunlight illuminated her brilliant green eyes when she glanced out the front window of the freighter. A soft sigh escaped Elara’s lips, her breath condensing into tiny droplets of water in the form of a small misty cloud in front of her face.

The blanket wrapped around her body was discarded onto the cot and she proceeded to lazily fold up the contraption so she could shove it away in a little hidden floor compartment. Once it was put away, Elara stretched her arms above her head and cracked her back. With one last look at the view out the front window, she turned away from the window and headed to the exit ramp, tying her long ginger locks back into a low ponytail to keep them out of her way.

Upon approaching the exit ramp, Elara reached for a heavy coat hanging on the wall, also acquired from a Chiss outpost to combat the arctic temperature. The coat was secured around her and after zipping it up she reached for a pair of gloves in the pockets, slipping them on her small hands. She pulled her ponytail from the back of her jacket and secured it over her shoulder before pulling the hood of the coat up to keep her face somewhat warm. So long as she didn’t contract frostbite while she was there, that’s all that mattered. So far she’d been able to survive nearly a week, one more day and she’d be off of Csilla and onto the next planet to swindle weapon dealers and buyers.

Elara took a few more steps closer to the exit hatch, reaching up and punching a personalized code into the datapad screen secured on the wall. She clicked the button to finalize the command she gave the freighter and immediately the mechanics of the ship whirred to life. Hissing sounded from the hatch as it began to descend to the ice covered ground. Immediately the cold wind hit Elara’s face, the sensation of it stung her skin and took her breath away for a split second. She swore that was a feeling she would never get used to in her lifetime. It was a feeling of breathlessness that hadn’t been pleasant in the slightest.

She took a breath of the crisp winter air, the oxygen stinging her lungs as it entered. It was no doubt due to not only the thinness of the air because of the altitude she was settled at on the planet, but also to the mineral content of Csilla’s hydrosphere. Elara was surprised her skin hadn’t begun to take on a blue hue like the Chiss who called the planet their home. According to the near-human species, the mineral content in the air is what gave them their bluish skin color. The only blue in Elara’s skin was from when her lips would turn blue or her fingers and toes would take on blue and purple hues from the extreme cold.

The redhead’s breath could once again be seen in front of her face in a cloud. The hatch of the ship hit the ground with a light thump. She stepped forward, descending down the ramp and towards the blue colored slick ground.

Stepping onto the ice was a different experience. It definitely took some getting used to, that was for sure. The first time Elara had tried to walk on the ground of Csilla, she had immediately slipped and fallen on her back. The tumble she took was also to blame for the back pain she was experiencing. The cot was just a catalyst for making it worse. There was a technique in making sure one didn’t eat shit when strolling on the surface of the ice. Firmly stepping your feet into the ground as well balancing your weight with each step was the key. The boots she traded at the outpost were also helpful because they gripped the terrain better than a regular pair of boots.

Elara began her short trek to the outpost she’d parked the freighter near. Normally, she was one to keep hidden and far from any sort of civilization, but considering the type of alliance the Chiss Ascendancy had with the First Order, she wasn’t too worried about being caught by the anti-rebel cause. According to her research, the Order only ever entered Csilla with the Ascendancy’s permission. The Chiss traded resources, tax revenues, and armies to the First Order for sovereignty. The chances of her getting caught with the stolen First Order property she stashed in her freighter were slim to none.

Her ideal plan was to stop and negotiate a weaponry deal with a local seller at the outpost. Logically, the seller would be more than willing to buy the weaponry off of her for a higher price than normal so they would have more resources to trade with the First Order. After Elara would strike a deal, they would schedule a time for the weaponry to be taken off her ship, she’d get her pay, and be on her way to another planet to swipe more First Order property right from under their noses. It was a cycle. It was her lifestyle now, the only real way to abandon her past self. But that was the ideal outcome. Just because she aimed for it didn’t mean it always went down that way.

The outpost came into her view, it was rather plain and nothing really to behold. Elara just wished that they would build fires that she could keep warm by while she waited for the weapons seller to open his shop. However, the local population was adapted to the climate and could get by without a central source of heat nearby during all hours of the day.

The man she was told to meet went by the name Kuna Lerga. The locals had told her he was a rather easy going man, but could be quite the bargainer and was known for swindling his clients. Luckily, Elara had learned the trick of the trade and could talk her way into decent deals with even the toughest of dealers and sellers.

Eyes of the locals turned on the odd ginger girl walking through the outpost. It wasn’t normal for them to host foreign visitors, but they were also fairly peaceful and only delved into conflict when necessary. So long as visitors didn’t cause trouble, the Chiss kept to themselves and minded their own business. Some of them were even kind enough to speak with Elara and guide her in the right direction of how to navigate the outpost as well as sell her the clothing she wore to combat the cold.

Elara approached the shop. She spent a few days scouting it out to observe the kind of traffic it got. There weren’t many people that went in and out; she noted most of the Chiss traded under the table for cheaper goods that weren’t as high quality as ones they could get in shops like Kuna’s. Convincing the man who ran it to talk to her in private wouldn’t be too difficult, especially because she chose to go as soon as he opened the shop. To her surprise, the curtain to the door of the shop was already pulled open and luckily she wouldn’t have to wait very long, if at all..

Halted outside the shop, she took one last deep breath before entering the little hut. She had to duck slightly in order to walk inside, but upon getting a first glimpse, she realized there wasn’t much to see. The shop was well lit from lantern-like light sources as well as openings in the ceiling that let in sunshine. The air was just as crisp inside as it was outside, still stinging her lungs with every inhale. There wasn’t much on display, leading Elara to think perhaps this guy was nothing but big talk in the outpost.

Her eyes finally landed on a man standing behind a high set counter, his skin a darker shade of blue compared to other Chiss she had met during her time on Csilla. His hair was a salt and pepper color signifying his old age. Where his eyes should have been white, they were a deep crimson color while his pupils were jet black. He studied the girl approaching him intently, he even quirked an eyebrow upon seeing the determined look on her face and the way she held her head tall as she walked.

“How can I help you today, Miss-”

“Kye,” Elara cut him off, her voice coming out smoothly, “Elara Kye.”

“As long as we’re being formal, the name’s Kuna Lerga, but you may call me Kuna,” he responded to her, a smug look on his face, “What can I do for you, Miss Kye?”

Elara vexxed her jaw at his uptight attitude, but continued to keep her cool knowing that soon he would find she knew what she was doing, “I’m here to strike a deal with you that I don’t think you’ll be able to pass up, Mr. Lerga.”

XXX

“And another one bites the dust,” Elara chuckled to herself, plopping herself down in the captain’s chair of the freighter. One hand contained a datapad while the other contained a small portion of bread she had left over from the rations she’d bought earlier in the week from the outpost.

The ginger threw her feet up onto the control panel in front of her, crossing her legs before slouching into the chair to get comfortable.

The negotiation with Lerga had gone by smoother than she had anticipated. It was evident that he was all talk and built up to be this tough dealer by the Chiss who frequented the outpost. In reality, he was eager to acquire new weapons. According to him, the First Order was due in a few cycles to collect their exports in the trade deal and Csilla wasn’t doing too well in resource production and were lacking in weaponry. With the high demand, Elara was able to wrack up the price and make a pretty penny off of the deal.

Lerga agreed to meet her at her freighter with a few people and transport speeders so he could retrieve the weapons he purchased as well as pay her so she could get off of Csilla.

Elara scrolled through a few private messages from her fellow swindelers she’d met over the last few years. She’d kept in contact with a few close people she knew she could trust; they helped in giving her information on where the First Order may or may not be in case she needed to restock on stolen weaponry or if she needed to avoid a specific area so not to get caught. Every so often she took a bite off the partially stale bread and chewed it slowly while her eyes read over a chat conversation between her and three other people.

According to them, a man named Midas, whom Elara had met a few times on her travels to Canto Bight, would be recruiting new people to join his team in weapon smuggling. Midas was fairly well known in the smuggling business and was very reliable. He paid his people well and always had their back if they ever got into any sort of trouble. The position sounded too good to pass up considering Elara had made quite a name for herself in this line of work.

“Canto Bight is our next stop then,” she smirked to herself, leaning back further into her chair.

She brought the hand containing her bread to her lips to take another bite, but was cut off when a loud knocking came from the direction of the exit hatch. Elara stopped and leaned to the side to look past the chair and to the hall that led to the ramp. There was no way that could have been Kuna Lerga, he wasn’t due to the freighter for another few hours. Perhaps it was one of the locals?

The knocking came again, this time louder than the first one. The sudden interruption of the silence made her jump, but she was quick to stand up from the pilot’s chair, discarding her datapad and leftover bread on the chair. She paced herself quickly to the exit ramp. Luckily the old freighter had a surveillance camera built into the exit ramp she could monitor from the datapad built into the ship’s wall.

In a split second, she typed the code into the pad and turned the camera command on. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

The screen revealed to her that the visitors banging on her hatch was a group of about ten Stormtroopers. The first thing that she wondered about was why they were on Csilla. According to Lerga they weren’t due for a few more cycles. Plus, how would they have known to knock on her freighter door of all places?

Impatient knocks sounded once more on the heavy metal doors followed by a demanding “Open up!”

Elara could do one of two things: open the hatch and try to talk her way out of it or pretend as if it were abandoned and hope they left it alone. But with her luck, the troopers were likely to break in and find her out anyways. Not even escape was an option at that point. The freighter lacked weapons to fight back with and she would surely be shot down by TIE Fighters in a matter of minutes if she tried to flee. All outcomes seemed like they would land her in deep shit with the First Order.

With a frustrated sigh, she typed in the code again and commanded the freighter’s hatch to drop so she could face the white-armoured soldiers. The gears began to work and the familiar hissing noise of the door sounded as it began to drop and reveal the troopers to her. Elara stood tall at the top of the ramp, keeping her head up just as she had done when she entered Kuna Lerga’s shop earlier. They all seemed to stare back at her from behind their helmets.

“State your business on this planet,” The Stormtrooper who looked to be leading the pack spoke as he looked up at her.

She stared back down at him, but figured things might be easier on her if she complied. “I’m just here to trade goods with the locals, I’ll be out of here in a few hours as soon as I finish up a deal with a local shop owner,” Elara tried her best to explain herself while also being as vague as she could.

“It’s her,” the lead trooper glanced behind him to inform his other troopers.

Immediately the troopers began to walk up the ramp and towards the open hatch. Elara’s eyes widened in panic and she tried her best to step in front of all of them to keep them out of the ship.

“You have no right to enter my freighter, you have no reasonable suspicion or warrant,” Elara immediately tried to ward them off, her tone defensive and annoyed.

“Stand down,” one of the approaching troopers ordered her.

The one who had been leading the pack stepped out of the crowd of troopers and towered over her, his helmet inches from her own face. Elara glared up at him, hatred laced in her green orbs as she scowled back up at him.

“Get away from my ship,” she spat up at him.

“Move out of the way or we will move you, scum,” He spat back down at her, equal authority in his voice.

“Over my dead body,” Elara tilted her head slightly while she faced him.

“That can be arranged,” The trooper retorted back nonchalantly, lifting his hand up and making a signal for the troopers behind him, “Search the ship.”

Elara tried to rush the troopers, but the likelihood of her being able to fend off at least ten Stromtroopers was more than unlikely. Immediately, one of the troopers rushed at her as well, using the butt of his blaster to hit her in the gut and knock her backwards. She coughed as the air was knocked out of her lungs and stumbled backwards onto the metal ramp, landing on the small of her back.

“Detain her while we search the ship!” One of the other troopers demanded.

Immediately, in the rush of the troopers storming the freighter, Elara was roughly pulled to her feet by two troopers. Before she had a chance to get her footing, they began to drag her backwards down the ramp and onto the icy terrain. The cold winter air stung her barely protected body and goosebumps once again riddled her skin. Her limbs felt as if they were going stiff from the wintery air and trying to fight off the troopers that held her in place outside the freighter. Elara watched as the troopers stormed her ship. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as they explored the freighter, it would only be a matter of time until they found the First Order weapons she had stashed in there.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for some sort of verdict on what was going to happen. She silently prayed that perhaps they wouldn’t recognize the stashed weaponry as their own and leave her be to go about her business, but if they picked up her data pad and went through it, they would for sure find out about her illegal activity and have every reason to arrest her right then and there.

Her body began to shiver as the cold climate began to penetrate her body and set in. There was no doubt that her lips were turning blue by now and her cheeks were red tinted. If they kept her out there any longer without any protection from the harsh temperatures, frostbite would begin to eat at her exposed fingers and travel up her body.

“Can you please get your guys to speed this up, I’m going to freeze my kriffing ass off,” Elara snapped at the two holding her in place.

“Quiet!” The one on her left snapped back at her.

Elara tried to tap her foot to make sure her limbs didn’t go completely numb by the time this was over. Her mind was in a million different places. She really only wanted to know how the First Order had found her in the first place considering they weren’t supposed to be there. But then it hit her. Kuna Lerga.

Lerga was the only person who knew what she was harboring and what she was trying to offer him. Perhaps he really wasn’t big talk and only caved so quickly on giving her a good deal because he was already planning on betraying her the moment she told him what she had to offer. She’d been beaten at her own game.

It was only a few more minutes Elara was kept out in the cold while she continued to tap her foot impatiently. Rage built up inside her at the realization of the betrayal she faced, her hands were clenched into fists in the cuffs, her knuckles nearly white before the sound of a stormtrooper speaking came through the comm systems of the two troopers keeping her in place.

“I’ve been given orders from The General to arrest her and bring her back to the Star Destroyers,” the modulated voice of the trooper came through the radio.

“No!” Elara screamed in retaliation, immediately beginning to struggle against her captors once more. Her efforts weren’t much for her, for her body was almost completely paralyzed by the freezing cold temperatures slowly taking over her body.

“You’re hereby under arrest under the jurisdiction of the First Order for harboring stolen property of the First Order and attempting to distribute it!” One of the troopers yelled in her ear as he kept her at bay with his fellow trooper.

They managed to slip her into a pair of galactic cuffs and drag her towards the transporter they had taken to get to Csilla from their current base that wasn’t located too far away from the ice planet. 

“Let me go, kriffing bastards!” Elara screamed, continuing her struggle against them, her heart pounding in her chest once more as the fear set in for what she might face once she was to reach the Star Destroyers. The First Order wasn’t known for taking too kindly to people who stole from them or worked in their disfavor in general. Elara knew she had a slim chance of getting out with her life, and if she did, there was no doubt she’d be left to rot in a First Order cell and succumb to torture until she was dead.

The troopers dragged the ginger into their own transport, an array of troopers and other First Order staff that didn’t need to leave their ship eyed the smuggler in their grasp. Those she could see the faces of looked at her with a mix of pity and disgust, for they knew what was to come for the poor handcuffed ginger girl. They were aware that the General was livid about what the troopers searching her freighter had been reporting to him. A livid general was never a pleasant thing, and she was going to be lucky to even make it out of an interrogation with him alive.

Elara had quit her struggle, knowing what was to come was inevitable at this point. She walked with the two troopers still gripping her arms that were tightly secured behind her back. Her facial expression was stone cold.

As they walked, the ship could be heard whirring to life, the engine purred beautifully and the floor began to shake as the ship lifted off of the ground. The troopers stopped Elara by yanking her back as she tried to walk while they had halted. One of them released her and walked around her figure while the other still kept their hold on her. The one who released her typed a code into a number pad, in response a door slid open that was clearly a holding cell.

The woman was forcefully shoved forward, stumbling to the ground once more with a pained groan. Elara scooted herself against the farthest wall in the tiny room and looked up at the Stormtroopers that had shoved her into the holding cell. Her glare returned to her face, and before she could get out any last nasty remark, the door slid closed. She looked around the small enclosed space the troopers had trapped her in. The tone of the room was a monotonous silverish gray. There was a small bench-like structure perpendicular with the door to the cell that could be used as a makeshift bed if need be. But even the cot she used on her freighter looked comfier than that. Elara was alone in purgatory on a First Order transporter with no one on her side but herself.


End file.
